


Mates of a feather

by FantasyFreak_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, But they are changed because High school, Child Abuse, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is So Done, Kylo is an angry teenager, M/M, Plot points from TLJ so kind of spoilers?, Rey is actually cool and not a Mary Sue, Soulmates, and angsty too, but weaker, especially with Kylo, she and Kylo will start painting their nails together one day, she can be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFreak_2/pseuds/FantasyFreak_2
Summary: Once you touch your soulmate, both of you will get wings of the same color and you will have a need to stay together that is hard to ignoreBen Solo (or Kylo Ren as he likes to call himself) has the most problematic life anyone could imagine. His parents are totally unfair to him (they ground him and make him wash the dishes), nobody takes him seriously in being absolute evil (he steals lunch money from small kids what could be eviler than that) and the foster child of his uncle (and archenemy) Luke, Rey, is loved by everyone.But when he touches Hux (his minion and maybe friend) and he starts to grow wings, his life might get a bit more complicated. Hux father and his mother are enemy’s at the senate and she would probably kill him for falling in love with Hux.Oh, and Hux father was also an abusive homophobic arsehole who would actually kill Hux for even getting any wings in the first place (still Kylo´s fate was probably worse, his mother might ground him).





	Mates of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a oneshot but there will be more chapters once I have time to write them.
> 
> I only already wrote this so fast because of my friend´s birthday.

“I hate her. “  
„Yes. “  
„Everyone thinks she´s sooooo perfect.”  
“I know.”  
“Just because she is pretty good with the force without training.”  
“Sure.”  
“I can do anything she can do twice as good.”  
“Mhm.”  
“More than twice as good.”  
“Jep.”  
“And she has no manners at all.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Just because she was sold by her parents and brought up by thieves who used her. That isn´t an excuse.”  
“I agree.”  
“And she thinks she is so much better than everyone else. Especially me.”  
“Unbelievable.”  
“Just because I bully younger children and take their money.”  
“The nerve she has.”  
Kylo Ren – as Ben Solo insisted to be called “in the field”- turned around and looked at Hux – who refused to take an alias. “What are we doing here again?”  
“Waiting for the new freshmen to come by and steal their money.”  
“Ah.”  
“But maybe your constant back and forth paired with you quite loudly shouting about your new cousin, chased them off.”  
“She isn´t my new cousin,” Kylo shouted and kicked the garbage bin beside him which fell on the ground with a satisfying clang.  
Hux sighed. “Have you never heard something about stealth?”  
Kylo ranted on as if he hadn´t heard him. “Uncle Luke only took her in as a foster child. He does that all the time.”  
“Then why are you so upset?”  
“Because Mum and Dad like her and yesterday they talked with Luke about adopting her. Which would finally make Luke my archenemy.”  
“I thought he already was after catching you with drugs last year and threating to tell your parents.”  
“Yes.”  
“At which point you stormed out of his house with the drugs and were caught by your parents.”  
“Well…”  
“Planning ahead is really not one of your strong suits.”  
Kylo kicked the lying garbage bin another time. This time the sound wasn´t quite as satisfying. “Why does Snoke always pair me with you? You´re boring.”  
“Because planning ahead is one of my strong suits. Now please be silent. Snoke won´t be happy if we don´t bring him some money soon.”  
Kylo sulked for a few minutes. Then: “And everyone is going on about how pretty she is!”  
Hux sighed. This would be a long afternoon.

That evening Kylo went home still fuming about Rey. That wasn´t helped when he saw her together with his Uncle Luke at their dinner table. Uncle Luke had blond hair and fitting to it blue wings. He was like the clichéd good guy in every movie. And he talked like it, too. Just as stupid Rey!  
“What is she doing here?”  
His mother came in still wearing her good black suite. Great that meant she had worked till late again – she was an important Senator – and Dad had cooked. His father was good at a lot of things (mostly at smuggling and stealing but also at driving and repairing cars) but he never really learned to cook. Kylo doubted his day could get even worse.  
Leia Organa drew herself up to her full height as she saw him, put her hands on her hips while spreading her forest green wings and hissed, “Young man, where were you the entire day? Rey cooked dinner for all of us while you lazed around somewhere!”  
Oh Force, the girl wonder cooked for them. His day just got worse.  
“I was hanging around with my friend.” Friend, Subordinate, Minion, General –he preferred calling Hux his General but Hux disagreed.  
“I don´t want you being around that son of General Hux anymore. He is a bad influence.”  
(Kylo came the short idea that Hux didn´t like being called “General” because of his father but he decided that the danger of a mix-up was worth it if he could say that he has his own general under his command)  
“Mum!”  
“His father is always coming to the senate preaching about war and how amazing it is and that our culture is deteriorating without it.”  
Kylo felt the anger that was building the entire day boiled over. “And what about her.” He stood up and pointed at Rey. “Her parents were drug addicts who sold her for their next fix. Should I stop talking to her too?”  
He saw in Rey´s eyes that his words had hit a weak spot and refused to feel guilty for it.  
The storm in his mother´s eyes didn´t indicate anything good though. “Ben Solo, go to your room immediately and don´t come out before your ready to apologize!”  
Kylo stormed to his room and threw his door shut as loudly as he could.

Later that day his father – who was the calmer of his parents when they argued – brought him a plate of dinner up but Kylo refused to look at him. He also refused to touch the plate. He didn´t want to eat anything that Rey had cooked.  
Instead he let a pen fly over his head with the force and made it perform aerobatics.  
The force was supposedly a power that had been much stronger centuries before he was born but now it was mostly used for fun, to show off or occasionally to steal things. Kylo was born in one of the few force-sensitive families still alive. His greatest aim was to become as strong in the force as his grandfather who had successfully utilized it in the last war until he was deeply wounded and had to step down.  
But now that stupid Rey showed up. She wasn´t even born in a family like his and STILL she was more talented.  
The pencil above his head broke in two pieces.  
Kylo sighed and pulled his phone from his bag back and called Hux.  
“Hello?”  
“Hux, can I come over?”  
“Why would you want to come over? We don´t like each other.”  
“Do you like anyone more than me.” Silence. “See? We´re totally besties!”  
“Please never use such wording around me again.”  
Kylo laughed. It was so much fun to wound Hux up. “Only if I can come over. My family sucks.”  
“My father would literally break my arm if he knew that I met someone this late. Especially a boy.”  
Kylo blinked. He knew Hux father was bad but he couldn´t imagine anyone doing that. “Why?”  
“Because having any meaningful connection is a weakness. And worst of all I could find my soulmate like that.”  
Kylo was even more confused. To him having a soulmate was like having chickenpox. Most had them at some point in time, mostly in their youth – but finding your soulmate was probably more fun. Once you touched him or her, you both would get your first wings which looked identical whereby you knew who was your soulmate.  
Which posed the question: “But your Dad has wings, hasn´t he?”  
“He took that drug that they give those people who didn´t find their soulmate until they were forty or something. He took it when he was twenty though, so everyone would think he already had a soulmate and wouldn´t come near him.”  
Kylo had heard about the drug but had never met someone who used it. It was nearly unheard of that someone hadn´t met at least one potential soulmate before they became forty. Actually, it happened more often that someone had several soulmates until then – either if their first one had died, or they had simply drifted apart. In that case normally the wing of both participants would slowly change their color until they split up. If you find a new soulmate afterwards both of your wing colors would change until they had become one and the same.  
But if Hux´s father didn´t had a soulmate that meant he never had a meaningful romantic relationship which begged the question:  
“How did your dad get you then?”  
“He gave his sperm to a woman who he paid for having me. He only wanted an heir.”  
Kylo thought that over. “Your dad is a psycho.”  
“Yes he is!”  
“Want to meet me in the park instead of your house?”  
“Sure.”

Hux was sitting on a swing when Kylo made it to the park – he had to be careful at sneaking out of the house, his dad knew all the tricks. Kylo saw Hux at the swing and smiled. His General probably had shoved a kid from it before sitting down. Kylo sat on the swing next to his friend (colleague, minion).  
Hux nodded solemnly. “Finally, you got the right surroundings for your sudden mood swings.”  
Kylo scowled.  
Hux smiled. It was rare to see him smile. Kylo decided he liked it and stopped scowling.  
“Do you always wear your gloves because you don´t want to meet your soulmate?”  
Now Hux scowled. “It would be hard to hide the wings on my back from my father. Anyway maybe he is right. Maybe soulmates just make you weak.”  
“That is stupid,” Kylo said. “Dad was a smuggler and barely survived before he met mum. His best friend was his dog chewie. Now he has enough money and a house and a kid.”  
“I think having you as a kid is more of a punishment.”  
“HEY!”  
“Still,” Hux replied thoughtfully. “What about you mother? People in Senate still hate her to this day for marrying a smuggler.”  
Kylo shrugged his shoulders. “They would hate her either way. And she always said she was really lonely in her child hood because she was brought up far away from other kids to keep her save. Grandfather got in prison after he and his best friend had that huge fight they thought he was too unstable and wanted to hide her from him because they thought he would hurt her. That´s why they separated her from her brother. Now because she met her soulmate she has a brother and friends she wouldn´t have otherwise.”  
“Our families are fucked up.”  
“Jep.”  
“Would you want to meet your soulmate?”  
“I don´t know.” Kylo thought about it for a few seconds. “As long as it´s not Rey.”  
Hux stood up. “I already had to hear you complain about her the entire day. If you say one more word about her, I will go now.”  
Kylo laughed and used the force to make Hux trip. Afterwards he used his chance when Hux was too busy trying to keep his balance to throw himself at the other boy. Both fell into the sand under the swings and rolled around until Kylo got the upper-hand and managed to trap Hux under him. With his hands he held Hux arms down. Hux´s sleeves had rolled up and you could see his milky-white skin in contrast to Kylo´s slightly darker tone (Kylo always preferred to play outside in the sun while Hux sat at his desk).  
Both boys were breathing hard. Hux recovered first. “Get down from me!”  
Kylo giggled – even if he would deny ever doing so. The adrenaline of the moment together with the dark, abandoned park let him to have his guard down. “No. I have to tell you more about how much I hate Rey. Have I told you about the overly complicated way she does her hair?”  
“Kylo!”  
“And her stupid black friend who follows her everywhere.”  
“Kylo”  
“Or her stupid plushy she calls a porg?”  
“I hate you!”  
After some time Hux managed to throw Kylo off. He stood up and patted the sound of his clothing. “Remind me why I agreed to meet you here?”  
“Because you’re my general!” Kylo laughed, still lying in the sand.  
“I´m not your general. We agreed to not give me stupid nick names!”, Hux shouted.  
“But it fits you!”  
Their bickering was interrupted by a shout. “Kylo are you there?”  
“Fuck, that´s mum.” Kylo picked himself up from the floor. “See you tomorrow in school.”  
Both boys fled.

Kylo managed to get back in his room without his mum noticing and she accepted the idea that she saw another boy at the park who looked just like him. But the look on his dad´s face showed Kylo that he wasn´t deceived to easy.  
The next morning Kylo woke up with a sharp pain in his back. When he went to the mirror, he saw to small bumps at his should blades.  
A few seconds he couldn´t believe it. His wings were coming but considering how far their growth already was it meant he would have had to have met his soulmate yesterday evening. But he didn´t touch anyone new yesterday evening except…  
Hux who beforehand had always worn gloves.  
Fuck!


End file.
